The Childhood of two
by Shichiiru
Summary: This is a KaiMei fanfic. My fave vocaloid pairing of all time!
1. The Dark room

Yami: Yo~ How's it! So my master is starting a Vocaloid fanfic for her 1st fave pairing of all time! KaiMei~ And here it is, I present you with:

The childhood of two: Chapter 1

_Meiko POV_

We both sat in a dark room, hardly able to see each other's figures. His deep blue hair was not as distinguishable in this light and my brown hair was hardly noticeable. We both looked young like we were only kids. It was very silent in the room. We didn't dare make a sound in case it was supposed to be this quiet in this room. We both looked at each other, wondering what to do. There was nothing to do in this room, nothing. We both stared at the ground, our faces revealing not any emotions at all. Both of us were hugging our knees, thinking. Then I opened my mouth and asked him a question. "Who are you?" His face turned to me, looking at me. "I don't know. Who are you?" I didn't know either. But I did know one thing, I was merely a project. An android made to sing, probably like him. But I didn't know _how_ to sing. The people who made us, our masters, were smart enough to create us as human as possible. We were able to grow, to eat, to think, to breathe. We were the first successful androids to actually breathe. Thinking was making me tired, so I stopped for that moment. As if on queue we heard a voice. "Nice to meet you. Vocaloid." We couldn't see them, but we could hear them. "You two are here to sing songs. Now I'm sure you two can do it. Just try it." Then my mouth opened and it sang a single note. I was shocked. I stood up and the boy took my arms. I looked at him. "That was great! How did you do that?" His voice echoed in the room. I just pointed to my throat. He thought over the gesture and he released his voice. His voice was beautiful, unique. We both sang together and we just stared into each other's eyes. The mysterious voice came again. "Very good! From now on, the two of you will sing hundreds and thousands of various songs." Both our hands were grasped into the other's. We both had something to do now. To sing.

_Kaito POV_

That girl sang to me everyday. We started to talk more and we smiled together. Master had put a bit more brightness into the room, so we could see each other more though it still wasn't bright enough to see more than 5-6 feet away from you. The girl and me were never far away from either of us. The girl was very pretty, with her thin figure, her deep brown hair and her hazel eyes. I liked to stare at her while she sang. She stopped and glanced at me. "Don't you sing?" I nodded and sang a song for her. As I stopped I told her. "I love your songs." I had complimented her and her reaction was a smile. She sat down and took my hands. "I prefer to sing with you. Come on, sing with me. Please?" We sat back to back, our arms linked together and we both sang many duets. I love this, I hope my time with her never ends.

The voice one day announced something. "Her" and me listened intently as Master's voice was always a good thing. She was talking to the girl. "We have decided on a name for you. Meiko." I looked at her, she was clearly shocked as was I. Master's voice came again. "You're going to sing songs in the "World." We both got up. I gave her a hug. "Good job...Meiko." I could finally say her name. But she looked at me. Her face was sad. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She replied with "What about you?" I felt sad for I knew that she would leave me soon. "Don't worry Meiko. I'll follow you soon." I gave a small smile. She looked at me, her eyes glistening. She was holding back tears. I couldn't help but take her hand and say "it's fine." The lights became brighter and we could see in front of us a door. Master's voice rang out again. "Now Meiko. Go ahead." She walked ahead but couldn't let go of my hand. I reluctantly slowly released my grip, as her fingers slipped away from mine I wanted to start crying. But I would see her again. I know I would. So I pushed that thought away.

Her footsteps reached the door, as the giant door opened she turned to look at me. I gave her a saddened smile as she walked into the light. "When I see you next time, I'll be your..." But she didn't complete her sentence as she disappeared and the door closed. I heard her beautiful voice ring through the room as I closed my eyes, wondering when I will see her again...

End

Yami: Sad. Master why did you make it sad. -.- Anyway, this chap is based on their Vocaloid Prototype song "That wonderful love once more" PV. Go watch it. But I changed it a bit so that they're kids in the chap. Not their real ages (whatever they may be.)

Till next time

Sayonara!


	2. Lonely

Ami: Konnichiwa desu~ (I'm Yami's alter ego~) I'm here with another chapter of the childhood of two. Thank you very much for the first three who reviewed (in review order): Serenity Prime, Asianchibi99 and ThatLazyOne on the first day (I think.) ~ Your reviews made my master want to write the next chapter faster. But because of some school things she needed to do, she had a Writer's Block. Gomen~ This is in fact a CHAPTER story, not just that 1 page of scrappy writing~ Now here's:

The Childhood of Two: Chapter 2

_Meiko POV_

I was taken in a … "Car", to my house. Well, Master's house actually. But he built it specially for Vocaloid. It was a mansion. But it gave me the creeps, since it was too... Clean? Shiny? It just reminds me of a lab... Ughh. I was guided in the mansion with Master at my side. He smiled at me and for just a moment it was if I saw that boy. I want to see him again. I want to sing with him. My mind quickly became foggy. Master's voice cut through my thoughts. "Meiko, you will learn to sing here... And if you are thinking about that boy, don't worry. We just need to do a few more tests with him." Master gave me a gentle smile and I couldn't help give him him a smile back. "That's the spirit Meiko. Now c'mon we need to show you around." I followed him while he showed me a tour of the mansion. "Now Meiko, you will be able to pick out your room and add paint and such as you make you start to make your income." I'm only a kid. Why is he talking about income? The guy probably cares only of money, along with that synthetic smile of his. But he didn't act like it. He shows me the kitchen with it's many foods. My stomach starts to grumble and Master laughs. He begins to take out some food, makes some tea and sets down the food on the table. I join him and we start to talk. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as I thought. After we're done, he takes me to the recording studio. In front of it is a computer with an application on it. Master takes my hand and places it onto the screen. My eyes blank out as my head is filled with lyrics of songs. Songs that I sang with the boy, what he sang to me. What we sang together. But asides from that, nothing else. Master's voice makes me come back to my senses. "Meiko, you are now connected to the VOCALOID singing program. What songs you've learnt or in our matter learning, will be stored in this very program. If in any case this program shuts off or begins to malfunction, you will immediately begin to shut down. This program could be called your life source; so take care of this. First and foremost, don't bring food or drinks into this room. Second, make sure you practice everyday alright! Now Meiko, I want to step into that room and sing into that microphone." He points to a room with a microphone on a stand. I step into it and start to sing a random song. After I'm done, Master gestures me to come back out. He shows me a recording of my voice. He compliments me and we continue to keep recording.

_Kaito POV_

It got dark in the room again. I can hardly see a thing and it's utterly silent. It's kind of scary to be honest, to be stuck in this claustrophobic space. But I will surely meet Meiko again. I know it. I just need to keep working and improve my singing that's all. So with that statement I open my mouth and let out my voice. The song I was singing was originally a duet, but you could sing it by yourself. It was called Saihate. The song reminded me of Meiko and I eventually started to cry. Why won't these tears stop, why can't I be brave? I'm only thinking of myself, I know I'm selfish. But I really wish to meet her again. I wish upon everything to sing with her. To be able to sing with her. I am only but a child aren't I? Maybe a teenager? Probably... I'm not sure... From my appearance I would be a 15 or 16 years old? Just from my data I'm guessing. But I'm probably not sure. Why am I arguing to myself about my age? It doesn't matter! I just need to sing. Sing... Once more I open my voice, letting out a sort of shout that echoes around the room. My voice has cracked; which is not a good thing. My voice needs work, but if I overwork myself I won't get to the place I want to be: close to Meiko. With that wish I practiced with hums, then raising my voice just a bit, finally letting my voice into a song. Meiko, I promise you; I WILL see you. Until then, I hope you achieve everything in your career... Mei-chan.

End Chap 2

Ami: Yay! Kaito will achieve his goal! I know it! Alright, Master will soon update with a new chapter so wait ok~


	3. Reunion

Yami: Yo~ How's it? So, since Master's in school she won't update very often. We're sorry for the inconvenience about it all but we'll try and update as soon as possible. Now please enjoy:

The Childhood of Two – Chapter 3

_Meiko POV_

It's been two years since I was taken to the "World." I've gotten quite popular and many people in Japan know my name. But I stay in the mansion more than go outside. The streets outside are too busy at this time since it's rush hour. "I'll probably get some more food later." I mutter. The fridge was currently running out of supplies and I started to feel unbelievable hungry. So to take my mind off it I went to the theatre and tuned it to the JP/KPop Channel. One of my songs began to play and I began to chuckle. Lately many of my PVs were either playing on the TV or playing on the radio. I checked the Channel list and it said "MEIKO marathon! Countdown to #1!" It goes for 2 hours. How many songs do they intend on playing? Well, I can't get more food till evening so I begin to watch the show. In the middle of the show my hunger becomes overwhelming and I start to search for food. Finding only a package of popcorn. I pop it and take it back to the theatre room. The show seems to be on a break. Not bothering to change it I take to my seat once again. An Ad comes up. "Are you ready everyone! From the success of Crypton's Vocaloid MEIKO comes an all new Vocaloid!" I stared at the screen. A new vocaloid? How interesting, I won't be alone in this house. I continue watching the Ad. "You all know that MEIKO was originally made with another right? Well, after many delays he's finally coming out!" The popcorn bag dropped from hands as I became shocked. I stood up and stared at the TV. "Here he is! The new Vocaloid... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! GAH! Who's banging the damn door! I walk to the door. "Meiko, I'm coming in~" It was Master. Oh yeah, he is the only person that comes to this house. Master comes in and in his hands are bags of supplies. I quickly take them."Meiko go put these in the kitchen please. I have to get one thing from the car. Oh, but first..." He goes out and comes back in. "I want to introduce you to somebody. Kaito!" A boy walks in. My hands let go of everything. I stare at the boy. His blue hair, his blue eyes. The boy. The boy I sang with so long ago. My eyes start to become blurry as does his. I run to him and he holds me. We hug, both of us crying. His small voice catches me off guard. "M-Mei-chan...How long I've wanted to see you." I look up to his face, with his teary smile. I give him one back and we both suddenly realise that we were being watched by Master. "Wow, you guys must have really missed each other. Hehehe. Oh yeah, Meiko, I think you heard this before. His name is Kaito." He gives us both a smile and quickly rushes to the car. I start to talk to him. "K-Kaito..." Kaito, the boy I sang with years ago. He stood in front of me with just a blue singlet and brown pants with yellow markings. Nothing special really. I looked at him for a moment. I suddenly here a growl coming from his stomach. I begin to laugh. "Heheh...You're hungry aren't you?" He gives a nervous laugh as I lead him to the kitchen.

_Kaito POV_

"So this is the kitchen." I looked at Meiko as she showed me the fridge and the pantries. Meiko begins to put all the food into their respective places. I watched her put the food and drinks away when a container catches my eye. I walk over to the table and pick up the container. On the lid is written "Aisu!" What is this I wonder. "Oh, haven't you ever tasted ice cream? Well, it is true we never were given it in the testing room..." Meiko then walks up to me and I give her the container. She takes off the lid and gets a spoon. She takes a bit of "Aisu" with it and gives it to me. "Here's a sample. Though it's sort of melted." I look at the white edible food on the spoon and slowly taste it. "How is it?" "...Sweet...And sort of cold...But really tasty!" I give her a smile as she puts the "Aisu" in the refrigerator. "Kaito, we can have more later after we have some lunch. It's also better when it's frozen." I suddenly look up to Meiko. "You haven't had lunch either Mei-chan?" Just on queue her stomach grumbles. "Does that answer your question Kaito?" Master walks into the kitchen with a small box. "Since there are now two vocaloids I want to celebrate this moment!" Inside the box is a wad of money. "Meiko, I want you to take Kaito and go shopping tomorrow to get him new clothes, and while you're at it, maybe get yourself some too." Meiko nods and looks at me. She has a strange face on and out of nowhere she asks me a question. "Kaito didn't you need a coat or something when you came out of the testing room?" I thought about it for a while and told her, "Well, in the room it was quite warm. When I came out Master gave a really big coat. I gave it back to Master when we got here." She nodded and I looked at what she was wearing. "...Your clothes that you were wearing in the testing room..." She nodded and looked down to the ground. Was she embarrassed? Oh well.. I continue to look at her and she starts to get red. Hmm?

Meiko POV

Kaito's staring at me. I don't like that. It's giving me the creeps. I don't want him to look at me in this. I'll impress him with new clothes. But these are mere memories. So of course he would stare. I look at master and he begins to talk. "Okay then, it's settled. Meiko you're taking Kaito on a date to shopping." I instantly blush on the word "Date." I look at Kaito and he seems to have a confused face, it must mean he doesn't know what that word means. Figures.

End – Chapter 3

Yami:It's a very short chapter. This is master's excure. "Sorry. But I'm studying and I'm tired and I'm not bothered." Master is stuck in tonnes of school work.~ Sorry! And goodbye for now!


End file.
